smulelivecontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunrise Fantasy
A friendly reminder from the admins that it is strictly forbidden to edit any group page that isn't yours!** About ✨Yahoo! We are Sunrise Fantasy! ☀️ We are happy daydreamers - funny and lovely idols! �� We are an idol group composed of six members : Akane (CV : Madam_Reddo), Ayaka (CV : Nicokneemepls), Arino (CV : Rin_Chii), Yui (CV : LightningMya), Kira (CV : myooze) and Erika (CV : Eleonachan14) We hope to bring a little bit of sunshine in your life!~ You can vote for us by cliking here! Thank you ever SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much! ^O^ ''Members Sunrise Fantasy's members are all from '''Saikö High.' Akane.jpg|Akane Kiri Yui.jpg|Yui Kuchiki Kira.jpg|Kira Takao Arino.jpg|Arino Soranai Ayaka.jpg|Ayaka Hayashi erikaocchan.jpg|Erika Akuma Santa Version ''Akane Kiri A first year. She was the one at the origin of Sunrise Fantasy. Leader of the group, she is 16 years old. She is a best friend from childhood with Arino Soranai. She is calling Arino "Rin", and she is called by Arino "Aka". She is a really nice leader, and always be fair for other members. ''Year: First ''Arino Soranai The youngest and second member of Sunrise Fantasy. She is creating melody, and deals with social media ['Instagram, Youtube'] and really engages in this group. Arino Soranai is 15 years old and is a first year, she came one year earlier to school to be in class with her childhood friend, Akane. Akane calls Arino "Rin" because Arino's always saying "Jingle Jingle!" when she is excited, and Rin means Bell. Akane and Arino always wanted to become school idols in the childhood. That was they promise. Arino is always smiling and she is a cheery person! She is speaking in English and Polish. Her neighbour is Rikka-chan. She is called by her "Aricchi". ''Year: First Birthday: 25 November Like: Cats, Idols, Aka-chan. Dislikes: Fishes, Lies, and false people. She has got brown, long hair with big, purple eyes with small mouth. Her figure is with slim silhouette and curves. Breast's cup: C75, Height: 168 cm, Weight: 47 kg. ''Ayaka Hayashi She is 17 and is in second year of high school'.' She is the one who wrote the lyrics of Sunrise Fantasy's first song. ''Year: Second ''Kira Takao She worked on the costumes'.' She is in the same class as Ayaka and is 17 as well. ''Year: Second ''Yui Kuchiki The oldest member. She is the composer of the group. She is 19 and is in her last year of high school. ''Year: Third Erika Akuma Erika Akuma is the most recent member of Sunrise Fantasy. She can speak both English and French. She helps Kira to make the costumes~ Arino (who she calls Aricchi) has been her neighbour for a long time and sometimes they would walk to school together~~ Arino calls Erika "Rikka" One day, Arino asked her to be a part of Sunrise Fantasy She has always admired Idols and wished to be one one day. But she is too shy and it took her a long time to accept. This is when she entered Sunrise Fantasy Year: Third Birthday: 5 May Likes: Art, writing stories, and Everyone in Sunrise Fantasy~ Dislikes: Spiders, the dark, and death. She usually wears a side braid~ she has brown hair and light blue eyes. Cup: D70 height: 5:9 weight: 50. ''Social Media You can follow us on '''Instagram' at @sunrise_fantasy_official. Subscribe to our YouTube channel! Sunrise Fantasy. Find us on Smule with our hashtags #Sunrise_Fantasy, #SunriseFantasy. Thank you for all your votes!✨ It means so much for us! Please continue supporting us by voting for us! �� When the sun rises, we shining too!~☀️ Stage Entries Stage 1 : Interview Stage 2 : Costumes Stage 3 : Lyrics Event Entries (WON) Cover : Love Wing Bell (from Love Live!) Category:Group